Hurt & Comfort
by No Name To Give
Summary: When Lex is brokenhearted, the most unlikely person ever comforts him - Pride. |¦ standalone - lite slash - lite/lite swearing ¦|


****

****

Hurt & Comfort

__

No Name To Give

He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that she was gone. But wasn't that what he was suppose to expect? After all, she was a Techno, and he was a Virt – he should've seen it coming. '_Why hadn't I?' _he asked himself over and over again. _'I should've known.'_

He thought that what they had was good. It seemed to be that way. When they met at their secret spot, she had seemed OK. It was when the kissed that she indicated that anything was wrong, because she had broken it abruptly. That had never happened before.

"Wha-?" Lex had asked in surprised at the abrupt stop in kissing. Siva sighed and studied her hands as if they were the most interesting things she had ever seen in her life. Then she looked back up at Lez and he saw the tears. His first thought was that he had done something wrong, so he asked,

"What? What did I do?" She shook her head. 

"Nothing," Siva replied. Lex detected the sound of tears in her voice. It frustrated him. He wanted to know what was bothering her.

"If it's not me, then what is it babe?" He asked. He stroked his finger down the side of her face, his finger looking pale in comparison to the mocha colored skin of his girlfriend. From this gesture the tears started.

"Aww dear, what's wrong?" He asked grsbbing her into hid arms. She was shaking as tears exploded from her body, and Lex could feel her tears soaking the front of his polyester shirt, but he didn't really care that much. He just wanted to know why his lover was so hurt.

"I can't see you anymore Lex," she choked out. "I can't. Ram found out about us, and he threatened to delete you if I don't leave you." Lex closed his eyes as he felt tears well up in his own eyes. "I just wanted to tell you that, to let you know that this has to be the last time." Lex kissed the top of her blond and red braided head.

"It's OK, I understand. I knew that that bastard would eventually find out about us." He sighed and let her go. "One last kiss before you leave me forever?" She nodded, and complied, kissing him softly, trying to show him with her kiss that she was sorry. If he didn't get the message, she said plainly to him, 

"I'm so sorry." She got off of the bed and changed back into Virt-type clothing to make her way back to the hotel. Lex said nothing more to her, just watched her leave. When she had left, he collapsed back first onto the bed and just cried. Now he had lost two women he loved – first Tai San, and now Siva. He just cried, and wondered why he could never be happy.

He lay there for awhile before he decided that he had better be off towards the Mall. It would be worse if he worried the rest of the Mallrats. He didn't want to worry them at all. He felt surreal, like he was in a dream world, now that Siva was gone. He kept wishing that he would wake up, but knew that he never would.

The walk to the Mall was longer that it usually was. It seemed longer to him anyway. As he walked, he ignored everything that was going on around him, too deep was he in the pool of his thoughts. Always reoccurring was the thought that he should've known. It tormented him, having that thought, but he could do nothing about it.

When he walked into the Mall, he found it empty and dark. It was pretty late, so he wasn't surprised. He walked up the stairs to the 2nd floor and was surprised to find Pride sitting at the dinner table.

"Where have you been?" Pride asked, cocking his head and narrowing his eyes. Lex narrowed back at him.

"What business is it of _yours_?" Lex retorted. Pride rolled his eyes and sighed.

"We've been waiting for you to come back for while. Dee and Salene were so worried about you."

"Were you?" Lex asked Pride, looking at him intently.

"I was…concerned," was Pride's reply. This time Lex rolled his eyes.

"OK, whatever. If you were just concerned, and the girls were worried, how come they aren't waiting up for me?" Pride shrugged.

"I don't know, they wanted me to confront you. You've been coming home late very often now, and it needs to stop." Lex sighed.

"Look, I'm really not in the mood for this right now." He turned his back on Pride and walked up into his room. He was changing out of his Sheriff's clothes and into his boxers, when Pride came walking in.

"Damn Pride!" Lex yelled at him. Pride glared at him.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to talk to you."

"And I've already told you that I _don't_ want to talk to _you._ So get out of here and leave me alone, huh?" He dived into his bed where Pride was still standing. "Today," Lex added, collapsing into his bed. He heard Pride walk over to his bed and felt him sit down.

"Lex, what's wrong?" Pride asked. Lex sighed. He knew now that he couldn't get rid of him. But he still tried anyway.

"Who says that anything is wrong?" was his reply.

"I've seen you ticked off before, but tonight, you're in a more grumpy mood than you usually are. Something happened."

"Nothing happened, OK? Can you leave now." Pride didn't except that.

"Something happened," he replied.

"Nothing happened."

"Yes, something did."

"No something did not."

"Yes, something di-"

"OK, OK, damn, something happened! Sheesh." Pride found himself smiling at his success.

"What?" asked Pride. There was a long pause before Lex answered,

"A girl that I was seeing…left me today." Lex closed his eyes as he felt the tears come back. "We'd been seeing each other for awhile, but some…circumstances arose, and now we can't see each other. OK, I've told you, so can you go away now?"

Ignoring his request, Pride asked, "You'd been seeing someone?" Lex made a sound of annoyance and opened his eyes.

"Obviously?" He yelled. Then before he could help it, another round of tears came. He closed his eyes and cried, and felt Pride place his hand on his shoulder. 

"Lex, I feel sorry for you, having to lose two people you love. It sucks. I know. I lost someone too, you know?" Lex said nothing, just continued to cry. Pride rubbed Lex's arm and said, "Even though you act like you're suffering severe PMS sometimes, I still care for you and hate when you, like everyone else here, is upset. I wish I could make things better, but I know that only time can heal a broken heart. I can only give you this." He leaned down and touched his lips to Lex's cheek. 

In a fit of shock, Lex didn't respond, didn't move at all as he tried to comprehend the fact that Pride was kissing him. He was also trying to comprehend why he didn't stop him, and why he got some sort of comfort out of the kiss.

When Pride left his cheek, Lex just stared at him. Pride smiled. "I hope that didn't scare you too much." Before thinking, Lex grabbed Pride into a full frontal, completely passionate, kiss. He had no clue where the thought came to kiss Pride, but there he was kissing Pride. Pride was surprised at first and didn't respond before kissing him back. Lex pulled Pride closer to him, feeling his body press against his, and feeling…how was he feeling? He couldn't tell, but it was a sort of relief. He couldn't explain why it was relief, but it was.

As they pulled away, it was Pride's turn to stare at Lex. 

"Need I question?" He asked. Lex shook his head.

"No, I won't even question." Pride got off of the bed and walked to the door. As he was about to go out, Lex called to him.

"Pride?" Pride turned around in the door to look at him. 

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Nobody knows about this, OK?" Pride nodded.

"About what?" Pride responded. He grinned at Lex before leaving. Lex lay back on the bed, a bit happier now that his hurt had been comforted.

****

I Respond: That wasn't too bad. It was my first _The Tribe_ fic, so sorry if it isn't so good. Please review and tell me what you think, I'd appreciate it so much, and I might even send you a cookie in the mail if you do! ;)

****


End file.
